


A Willing Foe

by fiach_dubh



Series: Pirate Molly AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Come Eating, Consensual Nonconsent, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Molly's pretty bad at staying in character, Oral, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiach_dubh/pseuds/fiach_dubh
Summary: Caleb really liked seeing Molly bound and on his knees. They explore it.captor/captive roleplaying scenario.Listing this as Rape/Noncon as it involves two parties consensually roleplaying a scenario that in real life would be rape. They're both into it and have safewords and it's done in the context of a loving, trusting relationship, but if this stuff triggers or squicks you, feel free to avoid.





	A Willing Foe

Molly’s first reaction to Caleb’s confession was pure smug ‘I-knew-it’. He’d known the hands-tied, mock trial begging had got to his beloved, all that time ago. 

The second reaction was concern, though, because Caleb was red and shame-faced and he seemed - unhappy. 

“Darling,” Molly said. “What a delightful idea. I love you asked me about it and I want to tell you I am absolutely, completely into it.”

“Oh,” said Caleb. “I thought - I thought I might be. A monster. I thought - who wants that? With anyone, but especially with someone they love?”

“There’s a big difference between it happening for real and playing a fun game where we both consent, communicate, and get to indulge our less common desires, my love. I’m pretty certain that if you even thought I didn’t want to, you’d rather cut off your own hands before you carried on touching me.”

Caleb rolled over to face Molly in their shared bed, the covers slipping down his slender chest.

“I’d rather die,” he said.

Molly cupped his face in one hand. Caleb’s perpetual scruff scratched at his palm. “Which is why I’d trust you to play this game with. I can’t say the same for a lot of my previous lovers.”

“It’s… it’s something other people want to do?”

“Captive and captor? A lot of people like that sort of thing. A lot of people don’t. I do.”

“You do?”

Molly shuffled closer and kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. “I do. And if you want to try it, I’ll be happy to be your more-than-willing victim. If it upsets you too much though - we won’t, ok? I love everything we do together. And if you decide you want to, we’ll talk about it.”

Next to him, Caleb relaxed. “I was worried you’d hate me.”

“Never, darling.”

Caleb breathed out, shaky. “I wouldn’t want to do it for real. But -”

“Fantasy and reality are different beasts, Caleb. It would horrify me for real, too. But with you? Tied down and at your mercy?” He shivered, half hard from just imagining it. “You know the sort of thing I like. Adding some fake ‘No’ at the start isn’t so different from stuff we’ve already done.”

“I like the things we do.”

“Hmm. Want to do some of them?”

Caleb slipped an arm over his waist and slid an arm down to grope Molly’s ass.

“Insatiable,” he said.

They did quite a lot of the things they liked. 

-

Over the next few weeks they talked more about things. In time it became less a possibility and more a definite. They hashed out the scene, the moves, their limits (Caleb didn’t want to flog or whip Molly, Molly didn’t want to be both blindfolded AND gagged), the location (NOT on board ship), safewords and substitutes for when speaking wasn’t an option.

And eventually, they were there, in a rented room with a sturdy table to act as a desk. Molly was shirtless and barefoot, and Caleb was tying his hands in front of him. He looked so focused, a little crease between his eyebrows. Molly couldn’t help but kiss the tip of his nose.

“Molly,” Caleb said. “I am trying to make this right.” 

“I know.”

“Does it hurt? Cut off your circulation?”

“Nope,” Molly said, wriggling his arms. “All good.”

“Ought I restrain your tail? If this were… real, I might -”

“No, leave it. I know you like to play with it.” The tail in question flickered behind him.

“I do,” Caleb said, cheeks pink.

Molly smiled at him. Caleb still seemed nervous, but he wasn’t distressed. Molly was a tiny bit nervous too, but it was the nervousness of excitement. He just wanted Caleb to enjoy this as much as Molly would.

“I - I’m going to be mean,” Caleb said.

“I know.”

“I don’t mean it.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know that, too.”

Caleb gave the ropes around Molly’s wrist one last check, before he stroked Molly’s still-too-short hair behind one pointed ear.

“You have your word.”

“And you have yours,” Molly said. “I’m looking forward to this.”

Caleb’s eyes darkened. “Looking forward to being my captive?” he said in a tone close to the silky, dangerous voice he’d practiced for Molly some nights ago. The voice that had made Molly go on his knees immediately and give possibly the best blowjob of his life. Molly nodded, more than ready.

“Let’s begin, then.”

-

It felt a little silly, to start. Molly got to his knees and put on his most defiant face - one not very him. He mostly defied with jokes. Caleb sat behind the desk they’d bought like it was an office or something, though it was hard to ignore the rumpled bed they’d been sleeping in for two days. Caleb was pink at the cheeks and the tip of his nose, which wasn’t quite in character.

Still, the promise of it all had Molly a little dizzy, blood rushing downward. 

Caleb worked at fake paperwork on his desk, and ignored Molly. Tricksy wizard. He knew what being ignored did to Molly. Molly stared at the wall behind him.

Finally he finished what he was doing, and put the papers aside. He stared at Molly for what felt like a long time.

“Captain Mollymauk Tealeaf,” he said, an unpleasant inflection on ‘Captain’.

Molly said nothing. Caleb got up from behind the desk and walked to where he kneeled.

“Notorious pirate, thorn in the side of the Navy. Though, from what I’ve heard -” Caleb did a marvelously gut-shivering dark chuckle. “From what I’ve heard you should be more notorious for other skills than piracy. Is that how you’ve got out of trouble so far? Traded that body and that lovely mouth for it?”

Molly tensed his jaw. It was perfect, nipping at the edges of truth, cruel enough to wind him up but not enough to hurt him. He was getting hard, and was a little humiliated that he was. Which was exactly what he wanted.

Caleb stroked the back of his hand down Molly’s cheekbone, his cheek.

“I wonder if you’ll offer the same to me.”

“Never,” Molly said, because it was what this particular little story asked for.

“What a shame. It’d be a pity to give you over to the noose without a taste of your famous skills. Do you know how many of my men and women have reported your abilities? In detail, once I made them.”

He leaned down, mouth close to Molly’s ear. His breath was hot and made Molly shiver. 

“They had such wonderful things to say about your tongue. You’re a better slut than a pirate, I think.”

Molly went hot all over, and his cock twitched in his thin trousers.

Caleb’s heat was gone from his side and then he was stood in front of Molly against. Molly was in direct eye-contact with the laces at the front of his trousers, and the obvious erection behind them.

Caleb’s long, calloused fingers undid the laces and pulled out his thick, hard cock. Real Molly was, as always, pretty desperate to get his mouth on it. Molly the captive, however, looked away and said “No”.

“Open your mouth,” Caleb said, all danger and threat and fuck, it made Molly feel soft and melty and wanting. The resistance was the point (though at this rate he’d not manage much of it, he was far too into this whole thing) so he clamped his lips tight and shook his head.

Caleb twisted a hand in his hair and pulled hard, sharp tingles of pain travelling down, making him even harder, and he wanted Caleb to notice so he could pretend he was ashamed, so he could act like he’d NOT wanted him to notice.

“Open. Your. Mouth.”

He tried to shake his head again but he couldn’t with Caleb’s hand so tight in his hair, but then Caleb’s other hand was on his jaw, his thumb and forefinger digging into the hinges of his jaw, forcing his lips apart. Molly tried to pull away, but before he could close his mouth Caleb’s dick was right there, pushing in, fast and rough. Caleb’s hand tightened in Molly’s curls and without giving time for Molly to adjust he started fucking Molly’s face.

Fast, rough, and brutal. Just like they’d planned, but so much better here and now than in his imagination. Caleb’s cock, the weight and jaw-aching heft of it, the musky taste filling him up. He could only snatch instants of breath throughout, breathing through his nose and gagging on the thrusts. He was drunk on the smell and taste of Caleb.Tears came to his eyes and ran free down his cheeks. His dick ached. He wanted just this, to be used like he was nothing until Caleb got off, but he wanted more too. Wanted to be taken and humiliated and filled up.

He really was a slut, and happy to be one too.

He was well and truly lost in this, hands useless in their bonds in front of him, knees sending up not quite pain, but little protests, when Caleb wrenched at his hair and pulled him off. He panted, looking away from his wicked captor’s face, but exalting in his own true Mollymauk soul that Caleb was looking rumpled and breathing harsh.

“Get up. I plan to have everything of you.”

“Don’t,” he said, which in this scenario was a resounding ‘yes please.’

“I’ll do what I want. Who will help you?”

He pulled hard on Molly’s hair again, until Molly struggled to his feet without the aid of his hands. Caleb pulled him over to the desk, before shoving him over it so he was bent over with his ass on display. He tried to push himself up, defend himself against this new humiliation, But Caleb pushed him down with a well-placed hand between his shoulderblades. It knocked the air out of him in a great ‘oof’.

Immediately, Caleb was there, hands gentle again. “Are you alright, Molly?”

“Perfect,” Molly said, “And if you stop now I’ll never forgive you.”

Caleb laughed, his own dear warm chuckle, and pressed a feather-light kiss to Molly’s temple, before getting back into character.

“Stay down, _Captain_ , or you’ll regret it.”

Caleb’s hands were on the buttons over his tail, and they gave way, before Caleb yanked tem down over his ass so hard they ripped. Then those same rough hands parted his asscheeks. 

“How many have you let use you, I wonder?”

“Jealous?” he spat out, his voice not trembling.

“Hardly. So far you’re barely worth the effort.”

That stung, but in a way that somehow made his own dick even harder. 

Then Caleb was groping between his legs, finding him hard, and wet at the tip, and obviously enjoying this.

“You filthy pirate slut,” Caleb said, satisfaction practically oozing out of his voice. “You like this.”

“No,” Molly said, his voice weak.

Caleb stroked his cock once and Molly bucked into it, the touch feeling so good after so long, so wonderfully good, no matter how harsh and tight the grip was.

“Don’t lie.”

The hand disappeared and Molly turned his head to the side, breathing hard through his mouth. Just waiting for whatever came next, letting go into the scene. Letting himself be a victim.

A cold, damp finger probed roughly at his entrance and he tensed.

(They’d had a lot of discussions about prep, and finally come to an agreement).

Caleb was not gentle with it, not as considerate and careful with Molly as he could be so often. He was quick and businesslike, just enough to make it good for him. It was part of it, for Molly, for this to involve a little pain.

And it did. When Caleb pushed inside him it hurt, a hurt that made him feel dirty and used and worthless and so fucking turned on. He might even be able to come just from this, from Caleb fucking him just a bit too fast and hard for comfort and care, the desk edge pressing into his belly. One of Caleb’s hands was gripping his hip-bone hard, the other pressed hard to the desk next to Molly’s shoulder, and Molly - Gods, Molly was loving this.

He was making noise now, little punched-out animal moans and whimpers, barely words. Caleb reached between his legs and grabbed his dick, far too hard.

“You want to come?”

Molly didn’t answer. Caleb stopped, mid-thrust.

“Beg me.”

“No,” Molly said. Caleb responded with a brutal thrust that made Molly yelp.

“Beg me to fuck you and make you come.”

“P -please,” Molly said. “Please- please fuck me and make me come.” He closed his eyes, blissful in the rush of hot humiliation.

Caleb fucked him even harder, even faster, pleasure building and building as every thrust pushed his cock through the vice-grip of Caleb’s hand. He was close. He was so close. He - He was drooling onto the desk, onto the nonsense paperwork, he existed to be used and fucked and filled up he -

He came with a shout and a full-body shaking, into Caleb’s fist. Caleb, who was still hard and saying something no-doubt awful into his ears.

Caleb who was still fucking him and gods, that really hurt, but it was good too. It was like… like he didn’t matter. Like what mattered was Caleb, and what Caleb wanted He liked it. He was floating.

There was a hand in front of him, wet and sticky with his own come.

“Clean up your mess,” Caleb said.

Helpless, broken, Molly stuck out a tongue and bit by bit he licked up his own bitter come, swallowing it down. Caleb was breathing hard into his ear, his cock a hot weight inside Molly. When Molly had got every last scrap from between Caleb’s fingers, Caleb growled. 

A few more thrusts, and Caleb was coming, a rush of heat and - Molly imagined he could feel the wetness. 

Not done yet. No way. Caleb pulled out, making Molly hiss in discomfort between his teeth.

“Well,” Caleb said “You did well enough I suppose. I might just keep you for myself.”

The private plaything of an evil Naval commander. That was an interesting thought all of its own. But Molly was exhausted, muzzy, well-used - utterly satisfied.

Caleb - his Caleb, the real Caleb- was back. Gentle hands untying him, pulling the ruined trousers off his wobbly legs, wrapping him in something luxurious and soft.

“Alright?”

Molly aimed a woozy pat at him and managed to hit his forearm.

“Amazing,” he said. “That was great. Sore now.”

“I feel - wunderbar.”

Molly squinted at him. “I can’t understand Zemnian in sex comedown.”

Caleb laughed, and took him to bed.

They’d talk more, come the following days. Fuck some again, laugh, love each other. For now, though, Molly just wanted to sleep. A willing captive in Caleb’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing with a cat asleep on my tits.


End file.
